1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foaming detergent mixtures containing quaternized fatty acid alkanolamine esters and other anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants, to compositions containing these mixtures and to the use of the mixtures for the production of laundry detergents, dishwashing detergents and cleaning products and hair-care and personal hygiene products.
2. Statement of Related Art
The production of surface-active compositions such as, for example, laundry detergents, dishwashing detergents and cleaning products, hair shampoos or foam baths normally involves the use of anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants which are responsible for the foaming, wetting and cleaning power of these products. The addition of cationic surfactants to such compositions is often desirable because these surface-active substances have a softening effect, a foam-stabilizing effect and, in some cases, even a microbicidal effect. Unfortunately, the reality is that cationic surfactants form insoluble complexes with anionic groups of other constituents present in the compositions. These insoluble complexes precipitate and can lead, for example, to fiber incrustations--a well-known phenomenon in the case of the alkylbenzenesulfonate/QUAT combination [J. Am. Oil. Chem. Soc. 65, 1977 (1988)].
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop new detergent mixtures which would be free from the disadvantages mentioned above.